


Bedtime at the Rue Royale

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat tries to buy a little extra alone-time w/ Louis by sending Claudia to sleep early, behaves in his usually charming way w/ an edge of dark humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime at the Rue Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mumsisdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mumsisdaughter).



> IWTV-era. 3 prompts used (Sleep 2x, Bed, Drowsy), but one of them 2x, clocking in at 373 words. I realize Claudia uses a fairly modern phrase but they might have said smtg like it back then.

"Well, time for sleep, my dears." Lestat leaned back drowsily, stretching his arms. When he yawned, his fangs showed, catlike.  
  
"Maybe for _you,"_ Claudia said, glancing up at him from where she knelt on the floor, and then back to her work, taking off a doll's clothes.  
  
"Oh, and not for _you?"_ He said.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"Is that so?" He looked down at her and rested his chin on his fist. "When would be a good time for you?"  
  
"I'll sleep when I'm... _dead!"_ She said, smiling up at him.  
  
"But you _are_ dead, my sweet." He said, his expression warm.  
  
"No I'm not." She said, her attention back on the doll in her lap. She raised its arms for the dress.  
  
"Tell her, Louis. She's dead." I rolled my eyes as he continued. "We have a dead child in the room! Call the priest, and the coroner! Call the florist!" He said, with a voice like a frightened woman, his handkerchief at his face. "Get her out of here, she'll stink up the whole place!"  
  
"Lestat, stop it." This had gone far enough, I glared at him.  
  
"How can I be dead... if I can do _this?"_ Claudia rose to her feet and did several pirouettes in the middle of the room, then stood perfectly still, arms raised in an arc. No heaving chest from this exertion. A stillness no mortal child could have achieved. I shuddered.  
  
Lestat's eyes widened and his jaw fell open. "It's... it's a miracle!" He cried out, falling to his knees, the stripes of the pants enhancing the contours of his thighs. A gentleman on his knees. "She lives! A miracle." He reached for her hand and she daintily gave it to him, allowed him to examine all of her apparently living fingers.  
  
"Louis, take this perfect living child to her royal suite and read her a story of the finest caliber." He said, standing, lifting her into his arms. He gave her a kiss on both cheeks, and set her down. She picked up her doll, took my hand and led me to her bedroom.  
  
As we passed through the doorway, I heard Lestat call out, "One story! One!" he paused. "And, make it _short."_


End file.
